


soft for her

by designer_eye_bags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Karasuno, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, Reader Insert, Tsundere, Volleyball, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/designer_eye_bags/pseuds/designer_eye_bags
Summary: all the ways you bring the infamous Tsukishima Kei to his knees. so sit back, relax, and prepare to have this blondie wrapped around your finger.
Relationships: Haikyuu/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	soft for her

  
Stepping into an airport always invited a sense of adventure into you. It didn’t matter where you were going, the mere mood of the building sent adrenaline through your blood and sparkles to your eyes.

Kei was...not as happy about it. Although he was looking forward to travelling with you, even if he didn’t show it, the cost of waking up before the sun had risen left him slightly more irritable than usual.

He rested his forearms on the handle of the jammed baggage cart, leaning his weight on it at much as he could without pushing it out from underneath him. A silent yawn escaped him as you checked in with the ticket agent wearing a ridiculously wide smile.

“Kei?”

He raised his drooping head at your call.

“Could you help me with the bags?”

Without another word, he straightened his back and stretched, and then hauled each suitcase onto the large baggage conveyor belt. Kei let out a low, drowsy laugh at the contrast between your bags. His: a simple black canvas suitcase and a large duffel bag to match. And yours: the cutest floral luggage set you’d ever seen.

All 4 bags disappeared into the depths of the airport as your tickets were printed, stapled together in two sorted packages, and handed to you. You tucked each into your respective passports and zipped them into the front pocket of your carryon.

Kei slung your pastel backpack decorated in various pins over his right shoulder, his own onto his left. You practically floated towards security as he dragged behind, getting a kick out of your pure excitement. Right before lining up for customs, you spun on your heels and planted your hands on your hips.

“Babe, I know you’re tired and grumpy, but please don’t mouth off one of the officers, okay? I don’t want us getting arrested right before our vacation.”

He scoffed. “I’m not making any promises.”

—————

The jet was filled with bags hanging under eyes. You settled into the leather seat next to the small window and hugged your backpack to your chest in glee.

“You have to put that under the seat, sweetheart.”

“Oh? A pet name, from you? That’s rare!”

Kei leaned his chin on his hand and turned away from you, hiding a subtle blush. “Shut up, it’s not that rare...” he murmured.

You simply laced your arm under his and hugged it tightly, before turning your face and placing an airy peck on his shoulder.

Kei’s eyes fluttered shut and back open repeatedly as the safety presentation ran on. It was not his first long flight, nor was it yours, so he made no effort to pay attention. You half-listened, taking the time to watch the runway lights go by as the plane taxied across the airfield.

Speed picked up and the lights passed quicker. Pressure bore down on your chests as you became airborne. Once steady in the air, Kei exhaled as he leaned forwards to retrieve a tangled bundle of earbuds from his bag. He clicked them into an MP3 player and began the painstaking process of unwinding and untying.

The sky brightened above the clouds. By the time you’d pulled a package of snack crackers from the many pockets of your backpack, Kei had finally straightened the wires. He placed one in his left ear, and held the other in the same hand, flicking his wrist in your direction as an offering.

“I put your music on it too.”

“...oh.”

Surprised, you hung the earbud from your ear as the music flowed from the tiny speaker. The playlist span the entire gamut, Kei rolling his eyes as some of your songs.

You just smiled.

Mouth stuffed, you offered the bag of crackers as a trade. “Mwant somf?”

“I can’t understand you, you lunatic.”

Even though your cheeks were stuffed like a chipmunk’s, you couldn’t help but shoot him a glare. He plucked the packaging from between your fingers and tossed a few in his mouth.

“...thanks.”

The adrenaline of travelling was starting to wear off, and your head got heavy. Next thing Kei knew, you were sleeping on his shoulder, drooling a bit on his coat.

First of all, gross.

Second of all, damn, you’re cute.

He lifted the separating armrest and wrapped his arms around you as much as he could without waking you or yanking out the earbuds shared between you. There was absolutely no one he would rather be travelling with.

Even if your taste in music was painful.

Kei scooted a little closer and rested his head atop your own. Your freshly washed hair smelled so good. He didn’t hesitate to breathe it all in.

“That’s weird, Kei,” you murmured. He jumped back a little, not having expected you were still awake.

“Says the girl who keeps a vial of my cologne with her at all times.”

“...I miss you sometimes.”

He smiled and tightened his hold on you. That was enough teasing for now.

“I miss you too,” he whispered. “Sometimes I imagine you sitting there on the bleachers encouraging me just to get through practice without losing my mind. But, there’s no need to miss me for the next while.”

“Let’s stay like this forever.”

“Let’s.”

With a gentle kiss to your hairline, he was nodding off again. You quietly sang the lyrics playing in both of your ears, taking extra care not to disturb the other passengers. You knew he had finally conked out when the fingers laced around yours loosened.

“Sweet dreams, grumpy.”


End file.
